Tractors have long been used to pull earth moving implements and grain farming devices such as plows, discs, harrows, seed planters and similar items. If desired, several such items could be performed at the same time. They also could be placed side by side behind the tractor so a wider pass would be made. These multiple uses result in more work being accomplished in a shorter time and greater efficiency in farming operations.